hand in glove
by Reveire
Summary: Se inclinó torpemente a besarle los labios paspados y con sabor a café barato.


**Renuncia:** Todo a **Trey Parker** y **Matt Stone.**

 **Spoiers:** levemente basado en "Kenny Dies".

 **Notas:** ah, **Cass,** te adoro y por eso te regalo angst.

* * *

«The sun shines out of our behinds  
No, it's not like any other love  
This one is different–because it's us»

 **The Smiths.**

* * *

 **Hand in glove**

* * *

La primera muerte nunca es la más terrible.

Kenny lo sabe bien. Hay peores veces, las has peores. De hecho, morirse resulta ser hasta divertido. Algunas veces, en la comedia negra de sus funerales inexistentes, hasta él se ríe de la ridiculez de sus muertes. Eh, es un buen recuerdo a veces, cuando está vivo y sólo de noche en su habitación sin poder dormir, mirando a una mancha húmeda en la pared, recuerda esa vez que murió estúpidamente y suelta una carcajada riéndose como cuando ve esas comedias mal escritas por televisión. La primera muerte nunca es la más terrible, ni la segunda o la quinta.

Pero da miedo cuando te ven morir, con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca soltando gritos no de risa sino de horror. Sucede cuando muere horas después de que Stan y él se besen por primera vez. Stanley tenía los pómulos empapados de llorar por nada, como ya estaba acostumbrado, y el cabello enmarañado de acurrucarse entre las sábanas solo, días y noches sin salir. Kenny se quitó la vieja casaca y los ojitos azules le brillaban, cuando se inclinó torpemente a besarle los labios paspados y con sabor a café barato. Hubo algo así como felicidad quebrándose en su pecho cuando Stan le respondió. Después entrelazaron sus manos, se acariciaban el cabello mutuamente con sus nudillos, algunos besos perezosos de vez en vez y luego, por supuesto, Kenny murió de una manera patética. Esperó la carcajada típica de Stan, pero sus gritos de horror le espantaron incluso cuando despertó, nacido nuevamente.

Luego de eso, Kenny comienza a tener más cuidado. Stan lo besa y él también. Hay palabras sueltas a veces, en medio del silencio en sus habitaciones, contándose los pensamientos más profundos y amargos que nunca han compartido a nadie, terminando con algún intento de palabras de amor (o un intento de él). Kenny comienza a tener más cuidado, de verdad que sí, la muerte ya no es tan divertida y cada vez que ocurre no puede esperar a volver a respirar. Porque Stan lo quiere y él también. Y ya ni la depresión o la mera costumbre son razones para besarse («te quiero, te quiero, te a _–_ »).

Un día Kenny muere. Lo hace lentamente. Está en la camilla del hospital, irónicamente su primera vez en uno sin importar la cantidad de veces de morir. Y Stan no viene. Todos van a verlo, por primera vez (también) llorándole sin mañana (Kenny llora un poco, muy poquito, cuando oye a Cartman lamentarse fuera de la habitación). Y Stan no viene. Kenny se anima a sí mismo, que no importa, que es triste pero vuelve, va a volver. Karen va un día a verlo con sus ojitos inocentes, Kenny por fin se quiebra. Y Stan no viene. Como durmiéndose, arrullándose pacíficamente, muere por última vez. Y Stan no viene. Se duerme finalmente como descansando sin haber realmente vivido, y Stan nunca viene.

Pero piensa que, con suerte, Stan tal vez lo recuerde: le ha hecho, meses atrás, un cassete con el nombre "Stan" torpemente escrito con fibrón negro; las canciones cursis y románticas elegidas cuidadosamente como una declaración de amor que nunca hizo, dejando que los demás lo expresen con sus palabras melómanas. Es un viejo regalo adolescente, pero Stan lo besó por más de un minuto cuando se le dio el cassete, visiblemente tímido; Kenny le podía sentir la sonrisa sobre sus labios luego de que entregárselo.

Pero cuando murió, nunca fue.

Stan, sin embargo, escucha el mismo cassete por años y años, ya manchado con café y casi trabado de tantas veces ser reproducido. Un día, sin embargo, adulto y acostumbrado a la vieja depresión, le deja el cassete y un puñado de flores en el cementerio.

.

.

.

.

[«The good life is out there, somewhere  
So stay on my arm, you little charmer  
But I know my luck too well  
And I'll probably never see you again»]

.

.

.

.

Es la primera y última vez que visita su tumba.


End file.
